Sarter One-Shot
by Yaya19
Summary: I kinda had a dream about Sonny and Carter and i mostly remembered this moment. It's my first fan fic so go easy on me. Comment what you think and constructive criticism is always welcome!


"Are you stalking me Carter?" Sonny walked into the room and sat down on the couch.  
"I'm just that obsessed sorry Sonny ." We both laughed and she came to sit closer to me. "I'm tutoring Zora."  
"So you moved from Louisiana to tutor Zora?" She raised one eyebrow and laughed. I loved her laugh. It was so gosh darn cute.  
"No stuff with my dad happened and I had to move here. My teacher asked if I wanted to tutor someone and It ended up being Zora. I'm not a stalker I promise." I held up my right had as I said it and she just laughed again.  
"You're funny I like you haha. So how hard is it tutoring Zora?" She scooted closer to where I was ,my face just centimeters away.  
"Uh-um it's pretty easy she just needs to um focus more." I was incredibly nervous and started saying um a lot. Zora then came in with a plate of food which had meat in it. I could feel the barf in my throat. Not now. No stomach stop it. I can't. I knew I couldn't hold it back and just ran to the bathroom. I closed the door behind me and knelt before the toilet. After I was drained of food I got up and rinsed my mouth. God. What was I gonna say if they asked me. Sure enough Sonny was standing outside of the door. As I opened it she came into the bathroom with me and shut the door. She looked at me with sad eyes and I felt really bad. " Did you throw up Carter?"  
I looked down at the floor and didn't answer. Sonny lifted my face up with her hand and asked again. Her voice was soft and comforting."Yes. I threw up."  
"Why?"  
" I don't know I just did." I lied. I knew why. I've made myself throw up at the smell of meat. It's not a surprise it's a reflex now.  
"I know your lying. Just tell me." She holds both my hands and looks straight into my eyes.  
" I wanna be skinny and beautiful." I looked down at the floor, I couldn't look at her.  
" Sweetie, you already are. You don't need to do this."  
"It's easy for you to say you're beautiful. I'm ugly, my hair is flat, I have spilt ends, and I'm fat." She squeezed my hands and pulled me in for a close hug. She smelled like vanilla and honey. She even smelled beautiful .Why was it impossible to find a flaw in Sonny?  
"You aren't ugly. You're beautiful. You can switch shampoos to fix you hair which has virtually no split ends by the way. And you are skinnier than I am sweetie." I pulled away from her and held her face in my hand.  
"You're so pretty." She took my hand and turned me to face the mirror.  
"So are you Carter." she turned me to face her again and this time out lips were only millimeters apart. I leaned in a little and so did she. Our lips touched and I swear I heard fireworks. Her lips were so smooth and mine were dry from the frigid air outside. Her breath was warm while mine was still slightly acidic from the vomit. How was she still kissing me? I realized what was happening and pulled away. I turned my back to her and touched my lips.  
"I'm sorry Carter I shouldn't have done that. I felt an impulse. I'm sorry." I turned to face her and she really did look sad. I couldn't take it.  
"Don't be beautiful. I wanted to kiss you even more. But I did just throw up and haven't brushed my teeth. I don't know how you could stand to kiss me." We both laughed a little and I wrapped my arms around her waist. I don't know what I was thinking doing that but Sonny seemed to welcome it and wrapped her arms around my neck. She kissed me one more time before we heard a knock that broke the spell.  
"Are you okay in there?" It was Zora.  
"Fine I'm just helping Carter get cleaned up. She has a bit of food poisoning." She smiled and I couldn't help but chuckle. She is so cute. After Zora left she held my hands and smiled at me.  
"What?" I wanted to know what was on her mind.  
" I've never wanted to kiss someone as much as I wanted to kiss you." My heart practically jumped out of my chest. I was having a little trouble controlling my breathing. She laughed when she saw me hyperventilating and kissed my neck. "I like you Carter. We've only know each other for a total of two days and I already know I wanna jump your bones." I laughed and kissed her one more time before we left the bathroom.


End file.
